


Filmkyss & Love Hearts

by mazarin01



Series: Forelska 89 [3]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: 1989, 80 tallet, Evak AU, Fluff, Forelskelse, Kjærlighet, Love, M/M, POV First Person, POV Isak Valtersen, SKAM - Freeform, Teenagers, Åttitallet
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-12 19:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazarin01/pseuds/mazarin01
Summary: Året er fortsatt 1989. Det er sol og varmt - sånn sommer man husker fra barndommen da alt bare var lykke. Isak og Even har vært kjærester i tretten dager og fjorten timer - nå skal de dra å bade.





	1. Filmkyss

Sola skinner fra en knallblå himmel. Skyene forsvant en gang i forrige uke og siden har ingen sett dem. Det er varmt, nesten for varmt og derfor skal Even og jeg dra å bade ved Pipervika.

Klokka er fem på to, om fem minutter skal vi møtes ved innkjørselen til det nedlagte meieriet, der farfar jobbet fra han var ung til dørene stengte en gang lenge før jeg ble født. 

_Ha det fint, Isak-gullet mitt. Ikke svøm for langt ut da._

_Det er middag klokka fem, husk å vær hjemme til da ellers blir det ikke noe varmmat på deg._

Stemmene til mamma og pappa flyter i lufta, jeg gir dem et litt fraværende _ja_ mens jeg tar en siste kikk opp i den hvite plastposen fra S-laget, sjekker at jeg har fått med meg alt. Badeshorts, håndkle, oppblåsbar badeball og lovehearts. Walkmanen henger rundt halsen min mens de skranglete hodetelefonene sitter på hodet. 

Alt er med konkluderer jeg og slenger posen på bagasjebrettet. 

Med musikk på øret, setter jeg meg på sykkelen og tråkker avgårde så fort jeg klarer, vil ikke være sen nå som jeg skal møte Even. Hendene henger løst langs overkroppen mens jeg sykler bortover gangfeltet. Hører den bekymrede stemmen til mamma trenge gjennom musikken, fortelle meg at jeg _må_ ha hendene på styret, men jeg driter i det så klart, for jeg er jo en master i å sykle uten å holde meg. 

_You were born to be my baby_

_And baby, I was made to be your man_

Jeg tenker på Even, headbanger og synger for full hals, overdøver stemmen til Bon Jovi. Kjenner rødmen eksplodere i ansiktet idet jeg ser Marit, mammas venninne, vinke til meg fra postkassa. Herregud, så dritflaut. Jeg tråkker ekstra fort for å komme raskt forbi henne. 

I det fjerne ser jeg en høy, tynn skikkelse og jeg er ikke i tvil. Tror jeg kunne kjent han igjen på flere hundre meters avstand. 

Det er Even. 

Kjæresten min. 

Den aller fineste på jord. 

Hjertet starter å banke hardt, sånn som det alltid gjør når jeg skal møte ham, og når jeg er så nære at jeg kan se det nydelige smilet hans, må jeg ta hendene på styret i frykt for å kælve på sykkelen. For er det _en_ ting som får meg ut av balanse, så er det nettopp Even og smilet hans. 

Jeg stopper like ved ham, skrur av musikken og går av sykkelen. Kikker rundt meg, ser kun en mørk rød Saab 900 svinge til høyre i krysset foran oss. Lener meg fremover mens jeg fortsatt holder i sykkelen, kysser ham lynraskt på munnen og smiler. 

“Hei, kjekken.”

“Hei, søtnosen min.”

Even gir meg et smil tilbake, tar tak i hånda mi og klemmer den. Jeg rødmer, klarer aldri å la være når Even kaller meg _søtnos_. Gutta synes det er kleint, spesielt Magnus, men jeg elsker det.

“Klar for å bade?” spør jeg. 

“Dødsklar.” Even nikker entusiastisk. “Du også?”

“Klabert.” 

“Kult. La oss dra.” 

Vi setter oss på syklene og tråkker i vei. Prater om bursdagen min og bowlinga med gutta, den påfølgende badinga der Eva, Chris og Vilde også kom, om William, sossen i 9C som har rota med Ingrid i 7A. Og om Magnus som prøvde å flørte med Vilde ved å sprute vann på henne så klart. 

Det er er masse folk på badeplassen når vi kommer frem. Kanskje ikke så rart, det er jo dritvarmt ute. Vi slenger fra oss syklene i grøfta og går mot stranda, finner heldigvis en en ledig plass. Ikke sånn helt for oss selv, sånn som jeg hadde ønska, men vi ligger ihvertfall ikke oppå noen andre. 

Vi legger ut håndklærne på sanden, tar av oss t-skjorta og blåser opp ballen min. Jeg holder opp badeshortsen min, vifter litt med den. 

“Jeg må bare skifte.” 

“Jeg og.”

“Førstemann bort til dassen.” 

Jeg snur på hælen, spinner litt i sanda før jeg får fart og begynner å løpe, løper sikksakk mellom alle som soler seg. Ler når Even får tak i armen min og drar i den, ler ikke like mye når jeg mister balansen og tryner og Even løper forbi meg. 

“Jaaa! Jeg vant!” Even strekker armene jublende i været. 

“Juksepave!” Jeg geiper til ham, later som jeg er sur. 

“Tror du det er noen regler her?” Even ler masse. 

“Ja! Det der er bare juks, jeg nekter å tape for noe sånt.” Jeg dytter lekent til ham. 

"Du får prøve å løpe fra meg på vei tilbake da vel."

"Gjett om jeg skal."

Doen er opptatt og jeg tripper litt utålmodig, håper den som er der inne blir ferdig snart. For jeg er kokvarm og jeg vil bade. Sånn med en gang liksom. 

“Kom! Vi bare stikker bak doen da. Ingen som ser oss der.” 

Even tar tak i hånda mi og jeg følger etter ham, forbi det svære furutreet og litt inn i skogen. Jeg ser rundt meg, fniser litt nervøs av tanken på å skifte akkurat her. Hjertet dunker ekstra hard og det kribler sånn intenst i magen. Jeg har jo skifta foran gutter før, gjør jo det hver gang vi har svømming og gym på skolen, men jeg har liksom aldri sett Even uten klær. 

Vi tar av oss shortsen og underbuksa på likt. Jeg holder pusten og biter meg hardt i leppa mens jeg skuler bort på Even, ser litt av pikken hans henge og dingle. Han ser ikke ut til å bry seg, men jeg kjenner rødmen eksplodere i ansiktet når blikkene våre møtes. 

Jeg trekker badeshortsen raskt på, tar tak i klærne mine og roper _førstemann ut i vannet_ , redd jeg skal få _stå_ om jeg blir værende. Jeg beiner tilbake til plassen vår, kaster fra meg shortsen og hiver meg ut i vannet. Even kommer like bak meg med badeballen underarmen og løper ut i vannet, legger på svøm mot meg. 

Vi er som to bajaser i vannet. Spruter vann på hverandre og dukker hverandre under vann. Svømmer ut til flytebrygga, tar bomba og flyter på rygg. Skråler og ler. Har fullstendig latterkrampe minst fem ganger. 

Etter tjue minutter er vi på vei til å utvikle rosinhud og velger å ta en tur på land. Jeg legger med ned på håndkleet mitt, vifter med tærne som er fulle av sand, og kikker opp mot sola og den blå himmelen. Even flytter på håndkleet sitt, plasserer det nesten helt inntil mitt og legger seg ned, dulter borti foten min med tærne sine og smiler til meg. 

“Hei, søtnosen min.” 

Han hvisker ordene mot meg. Jeg snur hodet, ser på ham med et smil og kun ett øye for å unngå den skarpe sola. Hvisker tilbake til ham. 

“Hei, kjekken.”

Jeg kjenner hjertets hektiske jobbing. Fy fader, så kjekk han er. Og så er han kjæresten min. Jeg skulle ønske jeg turte å rope det ut, at Even er min og verdens kjekkeste fyr. 

Snart, snart, snart skal jeg gjøre det, fortelle hele verden om meg, om oss og det fine vi har sammen. Men foreløpig må det være sånn som dette her. 

Jeg kikker ned på hånda mi, ser den ligger kun centimetre fra hans. Varsomt dytter jeg pekefingeren min mot hans, stryker litt over den og ringfingeren, kjenner tusen elektriske støt gjennom kroppen. 

Even snur hodet sitt mot meg, jeg kjenner blikket hans brenne i meg som to varme solstråler mot huden min. Han smiler og kaster t-skjorta si over hendene våre, får meg til å rynke på nesa. Hva er det han holder på med? 

Sekundet senere skjønner jeg det. Han tar tak i hånda mi, lar fingrene våre flettes sammen, lar oss bli ett. Jeg snur meg brått, kikker opp på himmelen og snapper etter luft, før jeg forsiktig snur meg mot ham og hvisker til ham. 

“Dette er her megafint.”

“Det synes jeg og.” 

Vi blir liggende hånd i hånd og hjertet hamrer taktfast bak brystbenet. Vi sier ikke så veldig mye, bare stryker hverandre med tomlene, men det gjør ikke noe. Det er en fin stillhet og de lett bevegelige fingrene sier i grunn mer enn tusen ord. 

Tankene svømmer rundt i hodet. Jeg tenker på kyssing, love hearts, sand mellom tærne, hunden jeg ønsker meg, øynene til Even, tegningen han ga meg når vi hadde vært sammen en uke og musikk. 

Etter en stund tar jeg frem walkmanen min, har så lyst at Even skal få høre den nye favorittsangen min Smooth Criminal. 

“Vil du høre en sang, Even?”

“Gjerne.”

Jeg spoler frem til riktig sted, legger ned walkmanen og gir ham hodetelefonene mine. Even legger seg ned idet jeg trykker på play og kikker opp i lufta. Hodet beveger seg og fingrene trommer på brystkassa, følger sangens rytme. Jeg ligger på siden med albuen på håndkleet og støtter hodet mitt med hånda. Kikker på Even de fire minuttene sangen tar. 

“Dritbra låt da. Michael Jackson er rå.” Evens smil går nesten rundt. 

“Ja, ikke sant? Sangen har sånn heftig groove og rytme. Jeg bare elsker den, hørte den minst femti ganger i går.” 

Jeg bobler over av entusiasme, for den sangen er bare dødsbra! Even nikker ivrig, før han brått blir stille og sakte trekker opp en kassett av bagen sin. Han kikker intenst på meg og biter seg i leppa, ser nesten litt nervøs ut plutselig. 

“Hva er det? spør jeg, både nysgjerrig og litt urolig. 

“Eh… j-jeg har også en sang jeg gjerne vil du skal høre.”

“Kult.” Jeg smiler bredt, elsker sangene Even spiller for meg, for de er ofte litt annerledes enn de jeg selv hører på. “Hva heter den?”

“Nothing’s Gonna Stop Us Now av Starship.” Even bytter kassett i spilleren mens han snakker. 

“Tror ikke jeg har hørt den før. Men den er sikkert bra.”

Evens ord er lavmælte, nesten bare en hvisken og jeg skjønner at de ordene ikke er ment for noen andre enn meg. 

“Den er megafin og i grunn veldig spesiell, for jeg klarer ikke la være å tenke på deg når jeg hører den. Det skjer hver gang.” 

“Oi! Såpass?” spør jeg overrasket og glad, smiler i kamp med sola. 

“Mmm. Jeg tenker jo på deg stort sett hele tiden, men ekstra mye da.” 

Even lener seg mot meg, hvisker fortsatt og smiler litt sånn sjenert mens han biter seg i leppa igjen. Det er nesten så jeg dør, for han er så herlig og fin, spesielt når han får sånn rødfarge i kinnene. Da blir han bare dødsøt og til å spise opp. 

“Jeg tenker på deg hele tiden også,” hvisker jeg tilbake og trykker på play.

_Lookin' in your eyes_

_I see a paradise_

_This world that I found_

_Is too good to be true_

_Standin' here beside you_

_Want so much to give you_

_This love in my heart_

_That I'm feelin' for you_

_Let 'em say we're crazy_

_I don't care 'bout that_

_Put your hand in my hand_

_Baby, don't ever look back_

Magen min forvandles til et megasvært vepsebol og når sangen slutter føles det ut som hundre tusen veps surrer rundt inne i meg. Jeg kikker opp i lufta, venter i grunn bare på at jeg skal eksplodere. 

Av glede. Lykke. Forelskelse. 

Jeg snur meg, ser Even titter opp i lufta og trommer seg selv på magen med fingrene mens han tygger på underleppa si. Han ser litt nervøs ut igjen. 

Jeg kikker rundt meg, noen spiser is og prater sammen, andre ler så krampa tar dem, men ingen ser på oss. 

Heldigvis. 

Jeg tar en råsjanse, trekker pusten godt inn og lukker øynene et øyeblikk, lener meg til siden og kysser ham på kinnet. Ikke bare en gang, men gir han en serie med kyss. Even gisper, snur seg brått og ser på meg med store øyne. 

“Likte du den?”

"Ja! Dødsmye!" Jeg nikker bekreftende. 

"Helt sikker? Ikke noe du bare sier?"

“Even! D-d-det der er den aller, aller, aller fineste sangen du har spilt for meg.”

"Åååh." Even ser på meg som jeg har gitt han ti søte kattunger og en hel bærepose med rosa bugg. 

Vi blir ikke liggende lenge, for sola steiker og det blir mer fristende å bade igjen. Jeg reiser meg opp, strekker ut hånda så Even kan ta den, drar han opp på beina. Slipper ikke taket, begynner bare å løpe ut mot vannet. 

Even følger villig med, klemmer hånda mi hardt. Når vannet når oss til midjen, slipper jeg taket og kaster meg fremover. Tar noen svømmetak før jeg snur meg mot Even igjen. 

“Isak?”

“Ja?”

“Har du lyst å prøve noe med meg? Et slags eksperiment.” 

Jeg ser bort på Even, ser han hopper litt lett opp og ned i vannet, biter seg i leppa mens han ser forsiktig bort på meg.

“Kan jeg vel. Hva da?” Jeg svømmer mot ham, de tre takene det tar før jeg står fremfor ham. Vannet rekker meg til midt på brystet. 

“Holde pusten under vann.” sier han og beveger hendene frem og tilbake i vannet. 

“Jeg er en master i holde pusten under vann.”

“Jasså? Få se da.” Even hever øyenbrynene og ser utfordrende på meg. 

“Okei. Tell til tre da, så dukker jeg under.”

Jeg svømmer litt unna ham, gjør meg klar til å dukke under vann. _1, 2, 3_. Jeg holder meg for nesa og lukker øynene, trekker inn pusten og dukker. Teller inne i meg, 1,2,3,4, hoster og spretter opp til overflaten. 

“Master i holde pusten sa du?” Even ler så fælt at alle smilerynkene popper opp. 

“Jeg fikk vann i halsen.” 

“Særlig.” Even dytter lekent til meg, smiler med hele ansiktet. “Lite teit unnskyldning.”

“Jeg sverger! Kors på halsen og ti kniver i hjertet.” 

Jeg spruter vann på Even og utfordrer ham til å gjøre det bedre enn meg. Han tar utfordringen og sekunder senere dukker han under, men det tar ikke lang tid før han når overflaten igjen. 

“Hah! Bare fire sekunder på deg også.” Jeg ler og geiper med tunga. 

“Vi gjør det på nytt!”

“Okei, jeg først da.” Jeg er ivrig, vil bevise for Even at jeg faktisk _er_ master i å holde pusten under vann. 

“Nei, ikke denne gangen.” Even stopper opp, kikker ned i vannet et øyeblikk før han ser på meg igjen. “Vi gjør det på likt… med øynene åpne.”

“På likt med åpne øyne.” 

Jeg gjentar ordene, kjenner nervøsiteten komme snikende og jeg tror Even kanskje merker det, for han ser på meg, gir meg et sånt kjærlig, men spørrende blikk, sånn som mamma får når hun merker jeg er nervøs for noe jeg må gjøre og lurer på om alt er bra. 

“Det er okei å ha øynene åpne under vann eller?”

“Jada.” 

Jeg nikker sakte og smiler, men det er bare jug for jeg hater det. Sånn intenst. Øynene svir og det er bare ekkelt. Men jeg vil ikke skuffe Even nå som han er i gang med dette eksperimentet sitt.

“Kom hit da, det er mye mer gøy når vi er ute på dypet og nære hverandre.”

“Okei.”

Jeg svømmer bort til Even og stiller meg fremfor ham igjen, beveger forsiktig armer og bein for å holde meg flytende. Kjenner pulsen stiger og nervene boble inne i meg. Puster godt inn og ut en gang, gir ham et lite smil og nikker bekreftende når Even spør om jeg er klar. Han sier vi teller ned fra tre, så dukker vi under. 

_3, 2, 1._

Jeg trekker inn pusten mens jeg holder meg for nesa og dukker under. Åpner øynene forsiktig og slipper tak i nesa samtidig, kjenner det svir litt, blunker et par ganger og kikker bort på Even. Håret hans svaier fra side til side og øynene glitrer som to prismer. Jeg glemmer å telle sekunder, for han er like pen under vann som over. 

Plutselig svømmer Even mot meg, kommer helt oppi meg og planter de myke leppene sine på mine. Øynene mine vider seg ut, overrasket og glad. Små bobler siver til overflaten idet munnen min åpner seg litt og jeg presser leppene på nytt mot hans. Vi glir fra hverandre et øyeblikk, før Even flyter mot meg og leppene møtes en siste gang. 

Jeg gisper idet vi når overflata, smiler bredt og ser intenst på Even.

“Herregud, Even...” Jeg hvisker ordene mot ham. 

“Likte du det?” spør han med et usikkert smil om munnen. 

“Mm. Kjempemasse. Det var liksom… bare wow!”

“Jeg også.” 

Even sukker lykksalig. Jeg ser på ham, på øynene som er like blå som sjøen og stråler om kapp med sola. 

“Har du tenkt på dette eksperimentet lenge?” spør jeg. 

“Mm. En stund, helt siden vi så Dirty Dancing sammen.” Hele trettitre dager tenker jeg og ser på Even, han rødmer, ser litt forlegen ut. “Jeg har tenkt på den scenen når de øver på det løftet i vannet. Hva om Johnny og Baby hadde kysset under vann?”

“Ååh…”

“Det hjalp jo ikke at jeg drømte om det, de gjorde jo ikke det… så da tenkte jeg liksom… atte jeg vil teste det ut selv, lage mitt eget filmkyss.”

Jeg ser litt rart på ham, skjønner ikke alltid hvordan han tenker, han har en sånn hjerne som tenker helt annerledes enn meg. Når jeg tenker på hvor lenge jeg fysisk vil klare å holde pusten under vann, tenker han at det hele ser ut som et filmkyss.

Men det er jo derfor jeg liker ham så godt, _elsker_ ham til og med, for at han er annerledes, overhodet ikke som alle andre. 

“Kanskje det kommer en film en gang med et sånt kyss?”

“Det hadde vært kult ass.” Even lyser opp. “Det hadde blitt en sånn episk kjærlighetshistorie.”

“Episk?” Jeg ser på ham og rynker på nesa, skjønner ikke helt hva han mener. “Hva betyr det?”

“Uhm… at noe er storslått, spektakulært.”

Jeg smiler og tenker på forholdet vårt. Det er både storslått og spektakulært. I tillegg mye, mye mer. Og selv om vi bare har vært kjærester i tretten dager og fjorten timer, kan jeg si med hundre prosent sikkerhet at det allerede er en episk kjærlighetshistorie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Og da var vi tilbake i 1989 :-)
> 
> Even er i forkant av historien - gir oss sin versjon av undervannskysset Baz Luhrmann senere lagde i Romeo og Juliet. Og akkurat som i SKAM, heldigvis, dør ingen selv om det er en episk kjærlighetshistorie. 
> 
> Del to kommer en eller annen gang, forhåpentligvis om ikke så alt for lenge.
> 
> Om dette fikk deg til å føle noe, legg gjerne igjen en kommentar eller et hjerte ❤
> 
> Kjærleik til alle som leser ❤❤❤


	2. Love Hearts

Vi triller syklene langs den smale grusveien. Posen med det våte håndkle og badebuksa mi dingler fra styret.

Jeg kikker ned i bakken, på pedalen og de møkkete joggeskoa mine, ser bare tidvis opp for å forsikre meg om at jeg holder meg på veien og ikke ender i grøfta. Even holder samtalen i gang, forteller entusiastisk om en film han så med Mikael i går. 

_ En fisk ved navn Wanda _ het den og handler om et ran og fire rare folk - tror jeg. Det er umulig å henge med på det Even sier, svarer litt fraværende  _ ja  _ og  _ mm _ der jeg tror det passer og ler når jeg hører Even ler. Hodet og tanker et helt annet sted. 

Jeg kan fortsatt kjenne  _ filmkysset _ på leppene mine og det har fått meg til å tenke på  _ det _ igjen, de tre små, men likevel veldig store ordene som jeg har så lyst å si til Even, men som jeg lurer på om er altfor tidlig å si eller ikke. 

Skal, skal ikke. 

Skal, skal ikke. 

Skal, skal ikke. 

Det knaser i grusen. I det fjerne hører jeg en fugl, kanskje en hakkespett? Den konstante bankingen er der, bare litt sånn ullen og svevende i lufta et sted. 

Vi går et lite stykke, så ser jeg grantreet med den hvite og oransje stoffdingsen som er knytt fast i en av grenene. Det er en orienteringspost, i dobbel forstand. Vet nå at det store veltede treet er rett der inne. Jeg stopper opp et øyeblikk og kaster et kort blikk på Even, biter meg i leppa, nøler litt, men tar til slutt sats og slenger ordene ut. 

“Bli med meg inn i skogen a.”

“Inn her?” Even snur seg og ser undrende på meg.

“Ja?” 

Sju ord var tydeligvis alt jeg hadde, for nå bare piper i meg og det litt spørrende ja-et mitt får meg til å høres ut som en redd mus. Det prikker litt ubehagelig i ansiktet. Kinnene mine kjennes varme, er sikkert mørkerøde. Jeg kremter, rensker stemmen og smiler nervøst mot Even. 

“Hvis du vil?”

“Okei.” 

Even bare nikker og trekker på skuldrene. Det ser ikke ut som han helt skjønner hva som skjer, men han blir heldigvis med meg for det. 

Jeg kaster fra meg sykkelen i veirenna, ber Even følge etter meg og begynner å gå. Venter ikke på ham, redd motet skal svikte. Bak meg hører jeg Even gjøre det samme og sekunder senere er han opp ved siden av meg igjen. 

Hjertet banker så fort at jeg lurer på om det kommer til å hoppe ut av brystkassa snart og forsvinne ned i lyngen et sted. Det knaser under beina våre mens vi går, av knusktørr lyng og mose, kvister og bitte små busker som knapt har sett dagens lys.

Armen til Even svinger lett frem og tilbake. Jeg har så lyst å ta den, la fingrene våre veves sammen, men håndflata er svett og han vil garantert lure på hvorfor. Akkurat det er jeg ikke klar for å svare på ennå. 

Jeg teller skrittene mine mens jeg går, en, to, tre… tjueåtte, tjueni, tretti…. alt for at hjernen ikke skal eksplodere. Etter cirka femti skritt, ser jeg stedet jeg har tenkt vi skal sitte. Der det skal skje. Puster lettet ut et øyeblikk, glad ingen har hentet ut det veltede treet ennå og tenker et kort sekund at kanskje dette stedet kan bli  _ vårt _ sted, kjenner så pusten krølle seg litt igjen av alvoret som ligger foran meg. 

“La oss sette oss her.” 

“Okei?” Even ser spørrende på meg, lurer sikkert på hva vi skal gjøre her inne i skogholtet, sittende på stammen til et veltet tre. “Og hva skal vi gjøre her?”

“Love Hearts.” 

Ordet bare detter ut av meg og jeg sukker innvendig av at jeg ikke klarer å forme en helt setningen en gang. Ting blir ikke akkurat som jeg har tenkt, for jeg hadde tenkt å bare  _ si  _ det til han så fort vi satt oss ned, men jeg må ta i bruk plan B, for jeg er redd de rette ordene ikke finner veien ut. 

Jeg trekker opp en pakke fra lomma på shortsen og prøver å smile til ham, vet ikke helt om jeg får det så godt til som jeg ønsker. 

"Spise Love Hearts mener du?" Han nikker mot rullen.

"Ja." Det piper i meg igjen, skulle nesten tro jeg ikke hadde vært i stemmeskifte ennå. Men jeg har det altså, jeg ble jo tross alt seksten forrige uke. 

“Inne i skogen?” spør Even leende og setter seg ned. Ser hele tiden på meg, noe som gjør meg enda mer nervøs. 

Jeg bare nikker og setter meg ved siden av ham, ser på ham i et kort øyeblikk før jeg fester blikket på rullen med lovehearts. Sier ikke noe, for stemmebåndet har midlertidig tatt sommerferie og dratt på tur med Saga Solreiser, bare åpner rullen forsiktig så jeg ikke mister noen hjerter. 

Forskning viser nemlig at det sjelden er mer enn ett hjerte med den spesielle teksten, og det ville være  _ krise  _ om jeg mistet akkurat  _ det  _ hjertet. 

På det første hjertet står det  _ my pal  _ og den andre  _ hug me _ . Jeg putter dem i hånda mi og fisker ut et par nye, banner lydløst av at ingen har akkurat  _ den  _ teksten. Må jeg se på  _ alle _ før jeg får den jeg vil ha? 

“Får jeg en snart eller?” 

“J-ja da, b-bare vent litt.” 

Even ler, kaller meg treig og dulter borti meg med albuen. Ikke hardt, men jeg skvetter, mister kontroll på både rullen og hendene mine, gisper idet alt faller ut av hånda mi og forsvinner ned mellom mose og lyng. 

“Faen!” 

“Oi! Sorry! Sorry, Isak. Herregud Det var ikke meningen. Sorry!” 

Stemmen til Even er full av anger, og jeg tror jeg vet hvordan han ser på meg nå. En blanding av triste og forskrekkede øyne. Jeg kan ikke forholde meg til det, enda jeg gjerne skulle, for jeg _hater_ jo å se Even sånn. Men jeg må redde situasjonen. 

Jeg lener meg fremover og plukker opp rullen, ser at jeg har mistet ett hjerte i tillegg til de som forsvant fra hånda mi. Kjenner pulsen dundre i ørene og panikken tar meg. Hva om  _ det  _ hjertet forsvant og det ikke finnes flere i rullen? 

Da er jo øyeblikket er ødelagt.

Jeg svelger hardt og tar skjelvende ut et nytt hjerte, fomler og mister det, men ser i en brøkdel av et sekund at det står  _ call ett eller annet  _ på det idet det forsvinner med blant mose og lyng. 

Hele tiden mens jeg holder pusten. 

Så ser jeg det, hjertet over alle hjerter.  _ Det  _ hjertet. Jeg slipper ut pusten, merker at hjertet roer seg i en brøkdel av et sekund. Ser på Even og gir han et lite nervøst smil. Ser de litt triste øynene hans. 

“Det går bra.” 

“Men du mistet jo sikkert halvparten jo.” 

Even bøyer seg ned og roter febrilsk i lyngen med hånda, prøver å finne igjen alle de tapte hjertene. Jeg ber han la være, men han hører ikke. Må ta tak i hånda hans og trekker den bestemt til meg. 

“Even, det går bra. D-de er ikke så v-viktig.”

“Ja, men…” 

Alle skogens små krypdyr og insekter har på merkeligvis hoppet inn i magen min, og startet et eller annet spektakulært sirkusnummer, akkurat som de hundene jeg så på Sirkus Merano i fjor sommer med Jonas. 

“D-d-det er denne som er viktig og d-den du skal ha.”

Jeg dytter hjertet raskt opp i hånda hans, snur meg og kikker nervøst ned i bakken. Fikler med en hvit tråd i den avklipte olasbuksa mi, nå shorts, tvinner tråden hardt rundt pekefingeren, ser blodet forsvinne fra tuppen. Venter på at Even skal si noe, men det kommer ikke en lyd fra ham. 

Det eneste jeg hører er det dumme hjertet mitt dundre i ørene, så høyt at en skulle tro at det hadde flyttet inn der. Litt rar plass vel å merke, men likevel. Når lyden er så høy kan man jo begynne å lure. 

Even sier fortsatt ikke noe, så jeg begynner å tvile på om dette var en god ide. Kanskje det var altfor tidlig? Kanskje man ikke sier sånt før det er gått fire måneder minst? Det er jo bare tretten dager og sytten timer siden vi ble sammen.  _ Faen! _ Det knyter seg til i magen, er plutselig litt kvalm. 

Jeg snur hodet sakte, bare noen få centimeter, tenker at ingen brå bevegelser er godt for noe som helst nå, verken magen eller hjertet, ser i sidesynet at Even stirrer intenst på hjertet. 

Idet blikkene våre møtes, kryper et smil oppover Evens ansikt. Hjertet mitt roer seg bittelitt, men ikke så mye som jeg skulle ønske. For jeg er litt usikker på om det er medisinsk forsvarlig å ha et hjerte som banker så hardt og fort. 

Forskning har så langt vist at det går bra, men det er kanskje ikke så bra om det banker så intenst så ofte og over lengre tid? Hjertet mitt har jo knapt hatt mindre enn hundre og femti slag i minuttet den siste måneden. 

“I love you.” 

Even ser på hjertet, leser ordene, ikke sånn veldig høyt, men høyt nok til at jeg hører det, ser på meg og jeg smiler forlegent mot ham mens hjertet hamrer. Han ser på hjertet igjen og tilbake på meg, og jeg er overbevist om at det er en usynlig tråd mellom smilet hans og hjertet mitt. For jo bredere han smiler, jo hardere hamrer hjertet mitt. 

Brått snur Even seg, skrever over trestammen og ber meg gjøre det samme. Vi blir sittende mot hverandre. Nærme nok til at vi kan holde hender, men ikke nære nok til å kysse uten å måtte lene seg fremover. 

Pulsen er i to hundre, for han har fortsatt ikke sagt noe. Jeg ser så vidt opp på ham, før jeg senker blikket og plukker litt på en løs barkebit. Undersiden av neglen blir stadig mørkere jo mer jeg pirker på den og plutselig kommer mamma inn i tankene, stemmen hennes beordrer meg til å vaske hendene for ellers vil det komme bakterier i maten når vi skal spise kveldsmat.

Jeg prøver å gjøre regn neglen, men Even stopper meg. Han tar tak i hendene mine, lar fingrene våre flettes i hverandre og vips er mamma og tankene hennes tanker borte. Jeg kikker opp, ser rett inn i to sjøblå øyne som stirrer intenst på meg uten å blunke. Leppene hans beveger seg lydløst og jeg lurer forferdelig på hva han har tenkt å si. 

“Jeg… jeg… jeg elsker deg også.”

“Gjør du?” Ordene bare detter ut av meg, litt overrasket.

“Mm. veldig høyt! Herfra til månen og tilbake.”

Jeg lukker øynene et kort øyeblikk, kjenner på følelsene som farer gjennom meg. Det suger sånn skikkelig i magen, akkurat som da jeg hang opp ned i den gule berg- og dalbanen da jeg var på Tusenfryd med gutta i fjor. 

"Oi, det var mye."

"Ja, det er kanskje det?"

"Månen er jo over tre hundre og femti tusen kilometer unna."

"Oi, så langt ja.” Even ser ut i lufta, det ser ut som han tenker, så vender han blikket mot meg smiler. “Men da stemmer det, for jeg elsker deg så mye."

Smilet som har lurket i munnvikene mine, slår ut i full blomst nå. Munnvikene trekkes raskt opp mot ørene.

"Samme her. Jeg elsker deg i tillegg i alle tenkelige universer og galakser." 

Ordene kommer ut raskt, i en klynge og jeg blir brått usikker på om Even skjønte hva jeg sa, men så smiler han sånn fint til meg at jeg antar han fikk det med seg. 

“Jeg og, selv om sånne parallelle univers er dritskumle å tenke på.”

"Men vi er sammen i alle, så du trenger ikke bekymre deg."

Even smiler til meg, jeg tror han likte det jeg sa om at vi er sammen i alle. Jeg sier ikke noe mer, bare smiler tilbake til ham, for jeg er på en måte tom for ord. 

“Åpne opp hånda di.” 

Jeg gjør som han sier og har hele tiden øynene festet på Even. Han legger en loveheart i håndflata mi, blunker og smiler litt sånn skjevt til meg. Jeg skjønner ikke helt når han fikk tak i den, fant han den i det halve sekundet jeg lukket øynene i sta? 

_ Kiss me _ .

Teksten får meg til å smile enda bredere, om det er mulig, for det er ikke noe annet jeg heller vil akkurat nå.

Jeg prøver å åle meg fremover på trestammen, komme helt inntil Even, men barken er ru, borer seg inn i låret mitt og stammen er rett og slett håpløs å forsere. Jeg mister balansen i forsøket, tar tak i armen til Even i et tynt forsøk på å holde meg oppreist, men drar ham i stedet med meg ned i fallet. 

Skuldra og ryggen treffer bakken og lyngen først, så hodet og resten kroppen. Even lander delvis oppå meg. Ansiktet hans treffer brystet mitt og armen hans kræsjer med magen min. De lange beina hans hekter seg fast i stammen. 

En kvist borer seg inn i hofta mi, mens lyng kiler meg i øret og i korsryggen der den grønne t-skjorta har sklidd opp.

Herregud, så komisk! 

Det bobler inne i meg. Jeg klarer ikke la være å le. Latter bølger seg ut av meg og Even ler like fælt. Jeg klarer knapt å se for tårene triller og det kiler sånn deilig i magen. 

Kysset smuldret opp i mitt håpløse forsøk på å nærme meg han og øyeblikket er ødelagt for alltid, men det gjør ikke noe for et nytt øyeblikk er skapt og dette er minst like fint. 

Øynene til Even kikker opp på meg, de har formet seg som to halvmåner og er omringet av utallige tynne smilerynker. De ligger tett i tett og minner meg om små stjerneskudd som skyter ut fra øyet. 

Når Even ser sånn ut er han aller, aller, aller, aller finest. 

Latteren stilner, vi ser intenst på hverandre uten å blunke. 

“Hei, kjæresten min.”

“Hei, kjæresten min.” 

Even stryker tommelen over kinnet mitt, tar med seg en barnål på veien før han åler seg oppover i lyngen til vi ligger side om side og ser på hverandre. 

En mosedott har festet seg i håret til Even. Jeg stryker den bort samtidig med litt hår fra panna hans, vil ikke bli forstyrret når jeg ser på det pene ansiktet hans. Den bitte lille gropa i haka, de fine føflekkene på høyre kinn og de sykt fine, blå øynene jeg lett kan drukne i. 

Sirkusartistene nede i magen, maurene, fluene, billene og sommerfuglene, er alle i gang med andre ekstranummer. Tar doble og triple saltoer. Flikk flakker og piruetter. 

Jeg strekker hodet mitt mot hans, ignorerer det rød-grønne bladet som stikker meg opp i nesa, bare lukker øynene og presser leppene våre sammen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det er jammen ikke enkelt når man er ung & forelsket, og bestemmer seg for å si _jeg elsker deg_ for aller første gang... Men det går jo fint til slutt da, synes du ikke? :-)
> 
> Tusen takk for superfine ord på forrige kapittel. Om du føler noe etter å ha lest dette, skriv gjerne noen ord eller send meg et hjerte ❤
> 
> Kjærleik til alle som leser ❤❤❤


End file.
